


Shelter from the storm

by Catmandont



Series: Sometimes home has a heartbeat [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmandont/pseuds/Catmandont
Summary: Yaz hated thunder storms, the Doctor is there to save her.





	Shelter from the storm

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m with you whatever happens.” Oof. I will go down with this ship.

For once, Yaz was actually happy for be home. They’d just had a particularly big adventure that had both physically and emotionally drained her. Graham and Ryan had been bickering all week, and Yaz really needed some peace and quiet. So when she got home and her parents had asked if she’d wanted to come along to the cinema with them and Sonia, she’d politely declined. The house all to herself. No one she had to talk to, no one she had to make an effort with. The only way it would be better was if the Doctor had stayed with her, but Yaz never could get her to step of the TARDIS and into her flat now that they were dating and she suspected it had something to do with Naija and her relentless questioning of the blonde.

The Doctor had bought a phone for the TARDIS, and given Yaz the number, in case of emergencies and for a moment Yaz considered messaging the Doctor and letting her know no one was home, asking if she’d like to come and hang out, but then she thought the better of it. Perhaps a two thousand year old alien needed a little bit of alone time every now and then, and who was Yaz to fault her for that. She was a surprisingly attentive girlfriend, giving so much of herself to the brunette. She would stay with Yaz almost every night while she fell asleep, before getting up to do whatever Time Lords did while everyone else was sleeping; and every morning Yaz would find her in the kitchen, sitting atop the kitchen bench, eating breakfast and swinging her legs. She called out an excited good morning to the brunette around her mouth full and slid down from her perch to press a kiss to Yaz’s forehead. Every morning. God, Yaz needed to stop thinking about the Doctor, it was just making her miss the adorable blonde woman, who had well and truly stolen her heart.

That night Yaz decided to do what she did every time she had the house to herself, since she was 15. She fixed herself a huge bowl of pasta and headed to her room to watch some trash on Netflix. She was well behind on all her favourite TV shows, what with being a time and space adventurer now. She had just settled herself on top of the bed and selected an episode when she heard it, a low rumble of thunder making its way across the night sky. Yaz froze, listening intently. She was trying to convince herself it was just an aeroplane flying overhead past when her room was lit up by a bolt of lightening. A thunder storm, at night time, while she was home alone. Her night was ruined. She jumped as an incredibly loud crack of lightening happened right above the flat, followed in quick succession by some bright lightening and the sound of the skies opening up as rain started to bucket down. Yaz absolutely hated thunderstorms, ever since she was a little girl. The thunder terrified her and made her jump, and she had always been irrationally afraid that when the lightening lit up her dark room, there would be something sinister at the end of her bed. Maybe, just maybe if she turned her TV up loud enough, she could drown it out and hopefully it would pass as quickly as it had begun. Another loud crack of thunder seemed to actually vibrate through Yaz’s room and suddenly, everything went dark as the power in her flat failed. Yaz was in the dark, terrified in a thunder storm with no power, what a fun night alone she was having.

*

The Doctor was bored. She missed her human companions immensely, even though it had only been an hour or two. The TARDIS seemed so quiet without the sound of Yaz and Ryan’s sibling like banter, and Graham’s constant worry about when his next meal would be. She needed to go somewhere and do something, but it seemed pointless without her companions. She wanted to show her fam the Universe, and if she went somewhere and it was amazing, she’d just be stuck thinking about how much they would have liked it. If she want to a planet that was made entirely of ice cream, she wouldn’t even be able to enjoy it, because the whole time she’d just be thinking about how much Ryan loved ice cream and trying to remember if Yaz like chocolate or strawberry more. The Doctor quickly chastised herself for thinking about Yaz. She deliberately tried not to think about the brunette whenever she wasn’t around, because it just made her miss the younger woman immensely. Maybe she’d just quickly check her phone, make sure none of her fam were in any immediate danger, and then she’d head of someone fun for a few hours. The Doctor pulled the emergency phone out of the compartment the TARDIS had made for it, and tried to ignore the fact that her heart obviously sank when she saw she had no message from Yaz. She did however have a message from Graham.

‘Hey Doc, just wanted to make sure you got off safe. Terrible storm happening here, the power’s out and everything, wasn’t sure if that sort of thing effected the TARDIS.’

The Time Lord smiled to herself, Graham was such a Grandad, always making sure everyone was okay. Suddenly, she felt a bolt of panic hit her, a terrible storm in Sheffield, Yaz hated storms. She hated thunder and lightening, she’d told the blonde that when the Doctor had suggested they visit a planet that had bright green lightening that lit up the whole night sky. Surely the younger woman would be okay though, she was home, with family, she didn’t need the Doctor checking in on her. Maybe though, the Khan family didn’t have any torches, or enough candles and poor Yaz was just sitting in the dark terrified. She should definitely just pop in for a quick check, make sure everything was alright, then she’d head off on an adventure.

The Doctor shook her head in amusement as the TARDIS landed without a hitch, in its now usual spot in front of Yaz’s block of flats. It always amuses her how it had taken her so many tries to land here when she was trying to get everyone home, but now, all she really had to do was think about Yaz and she was in Sheffield. Her sneaky little ghost monument was always looking out for her best interests, even if she didn’t realise it at the time.

The Doctor had to run from the TARDIS to the building, getting drenched by the heavy rain, even in that short distance. She never remembered being wet so often when she was a man. As she headed straight for the brunette’s home, she rehearsed what she’d say to the Khan’s when she arrived. Team Tardis had explained to her that it was weird for her to constantly call Naija “Yaz’s Mum”, and she was determined to not make that mistake ever again, even though she didn’t understand why, because if you were the Mum of one of the most brilliant humans ever, wouldn’t you be proud of it? However, when the Doctor reached the flat, she quickly realised all her rehearsal had been for nothing, because from the silence, it would seem that no one was home. She knocked gently, and waited impatiently for a response, just in case she was wrong and someone was in fact home. After a few moments, no one answered, so the Doctor did what any normal and respectable member of society would do and used her sonic to let herself into the flat.

“Hello?” She called out tentatively as she entered. “Only me, you know the Doctor, just popped in to see if everything was alright.”

“I’m in here Doctor.” She heard Yaz’s voice small and timid from down the hallway, right before a huge crack of thunder sounded just above, making the Doctor jump.

The Time Lord found Yaz sitting on her bed, using her phone as a torch, and looking very frightened.

“Alright Yaz?” She asked casually, not wanting to embarrass the younger woman. “Haven’t you got any candles or anything?”

“We do.” Yaz hesitates before continuing, like she was considering whether or not to share her thoughts. “Honestly, I was afraid to walk down the hallway, because it’s dark and I’m scared and Mum’s got that big mirror hanging in the hallway that I hate walking past in the dark.”

The brunette looked sheepishly at the Doctor. “I know it’s childish to be afraid of the dark, and I should be braver after everything I’ve seen, but... I’m not.”

Yaz looked so sad as she admitted her feelings, and the Doctor immediately wanted to make her feel better. She hated the thought of someone she cared about so much being upset, and it was written so plainly over the brunette’s beautiful features. The blonde made her way over to the bed, gathered Yaz in her arms and kissed her gently on the temple.

“It’s not childish to be afraid of the dark.” She reassured. “In fact it’s smart, not despite of what you’ve seen and experienced travelling with me in the TARDIS but because of it. You are brave Yasmin Khan, and being frightened of a thunder storm doesn’t change that. Plus, if you didn’t want to be in the dark, you should have just called me, I’ll sort this out.”

The Doctor pulled her sonic out of her jacket pocket and pointed it at the bedside lamp, which immediately switched on. Yaz laughed, her face breaking into a smile that instantly quelled the worry that had grown inside the Doctor.

“What are you laughing at Yaz?” The Doctor asked, smiling back at her.

“I just love it when you have that proud as punch look on your face. It’s like you say you can fix things to make us feel better, but you’re not really sure you can, and then you do and you’re so proud of yourself.”

“I am proud of myself Yaz, I’m brilliant. And I’m proud of you too.” The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to Yaz’s lips.

The brunette sighed contently and settled herself against the Doctor, resting her head on the blonde’s chest. The Time Lord breathed in the familiar scent of the younger woman’s shampoo, and built up the courage to ask something that had been on her mind for awhile.

“Yaz, are we seeing each other?”

“What? Why are you asking me that?”

“Well, seeing I’m here, I might run into your Mum, who I’ve been avoiding, because last time I saw her she asked me if we were seeing each other and you said we were just friends, which is fine, but it would make me really sad if I heard you say that again. I just want to know what the answer is, so I’m prepared if she asks.” The Doctor knew she was rambling, but she was always rambling and Yaz never seemed to mind.

The younger woman sat up, so she was looking directly at the Doctor.

“Doctor, you are the dumbest smart person I have ever known, but you are also the sweetest.” Yaz’s face was soft, her eyes were so earnest, the Doctor wanted to lean forward and kiss her. She instantly chastised herself, she was supposed to be paying attention and she was letting herself get distracted.

“Of course we’re seeing each other, what did you think we were doing. Do you see your ‘just friends’ naked bodies on a daily basis?” Yaz was smiling kindly, so the Doctor knew there was no maliciousness behind her words.

“I guess not, you know me, not very good at social cues. Speaking of social cues is now a bad time to tell you that I want to kiss you senseless.”

“No Doctor, now is the perfect time to say that.”

*

The next morning when Yaz woke up next to a soundly sleeping and very naked Doctor she realised maybe she’d finally be able to get over her fear of thunder storms.


End file.
